buku persahabatan (xiuhan)
by Al.baoziLulu90
Summary: sebuah buku membuat hidup kim minseok berubah, diadaptasi dari anime natsume yuujinchou/xiuhan/lumin/crack pair/exo/DLDR/ RnR please
1. Chapter 1

title: buku persahabatan (xiuhan)

disclaimer : semua member exo milik tuhan dan kedua orang tua mereka

rate :T (hampir M )

pairing : xiuhan

sumarry : sebuah buku menbuat hidup kim minseok berubah, diadaptasi dari anime natsume yuujinchou

warning : BL (Yaoi), OOC, Typho, DLDR

* * *

><p>happy reading~<p>

"_Kemana? Kemana dia_?" terdengar suara yang sarat akan kemarahan, mencari seseorang

"_di mana wanita itu_ ?"

Hosh…hosh..

Terlihat namja yang tengah berlari sekuat tenaga seperti menghindari sesuatu, dia melalui gang-gang yang sepi padahal hari masih siang

Hosh…Hosh…

"_kemana_?"

Namja tersebut menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati sesuatu yang besar dan bermata satu mengejarnya

'sial, aku harus segera sampai'

Hosh…hosh….

.

.

.

Dua remaja SMA tampak berjalan melewati taman

"kalau ingin bekerja sampingan lebih baik disekitar pantai saja" ucap namja bersuara bass dan berbadan tinggi

"oh pantai ya?" ucap namja bereyeliner dan berbadan mungil

" Mungkin bisa ketemu seseorang"

"uh bilang saja kau ingin melihat yeoja-yeoja berbikini, dasar mesum" namja bereyeliner mempoutkan bibirnya

"ah bukan- WWAAAAHHH"

Seorang namja tiba-tiba muncul dari balik semak-semak dan hamper menabrak mereka, seragam yang ia kenakan tampak kotor dan keringat bermunculan didahinya, menumpukan kedua tangannya pada lututnya dan memsabilkan nafasnya

"uhm. Minseok?" tanya namja bersuara bass

"kamu lagi ngapain?" sambung namja bereyeliner

"baekhyun, chanyeol, uh.. a-aku lagi gak ngapa-ngapain," jawab namja bernama minseok

"bneran gak apa-apa? Tuh bajumu kotor" tunjuk baekhyun

"iya aku gak apa-apa, oh ya kalian tau kuil disekitar sini?"

Mereka berdua tampak berfikir "kuil ya? Beberapa blok kekanan, lebih cepat lewat gang sebelah sana" chanyeol mengarahkan minseok

"terimakasih" minseok segera berlari kearah yang dituju chanyeol

"YA minseok" triak chanyeol

"dia kenapa ya?"

"sudahlah ayo pulang"

Wuuuussshhhh~ tiba-tiba angin yang lumayan kencang melewati baekyun dan chanyeol, sampai menerbangkan beberapa daun

"apa itu?"

"anginnya kenceng banget"

"dia orang yang aneh, dia jarang bicara sejak pindah kesini"

"mungkin dia orang yang pendiam"

.

.

.

Minseok tetep berlari menuju kuil, tanpa memperdulikan tatapan aneh orang-orang yang memendangnya

Hosh…hosh…

'mereka tidak melihatnya, aku iri pada kalian'

Grruuuusaaakkkk

Minseok masih berlari dan menengok kearah belakangnya 'sial, dia menemukanku'

"_tunggu!_" ucap mahluk berbadan besar dan bermata satu

.

.

Sejak aku kecil, kadang-kadang aku melihat hal aneh, mungkin ini yang kalian sebut makhluk gaib, dan mereka tidak bersahabat, tapi sejak aku pndah ke busan beberapa dari mereka seperti mengejarku, ingin membunuhku, jika aku dikejar mereka aku akan mencari kuil untuk berlindung karena mereka tidak dapat memasuki area kuil

.

.

Brrraaakkk

"aaahhh"

Tubuh mungil minseok mengenai pohon, tubunya diangkat dan dicengkram oleh salah satu tangan mahkluk bermata satu

'uh aku tidak bisa bernafas'

"_akhirnya aku menangkapmu sohee_"

'sohee?'

"_nah sekarang kembalikan namaku_" makhluk itu mendekatkan wajahnya, dan minseok dapat merasakan nafasnya

"_cepat_!" cengkraman mahkluk itu semakin kencang

"_tunggu dulu, akan berbahaya jika dia menyebut namamu_" tiba-tiba muncul satu mahkluk, matanya sipit telingannya panjang dan runcing serta memakai baju hanbok, namun tubuhnya lebih kecil disbanding dengan mahkluk yang mengejar minseok "_potong lidahnya agar dia tidak bisa menyebut namamu_" lanjutnya

"hahaha tentu saja" tertawanya terdengar mengerikan

'aku harus kabur' minseok kemudian mengangkat kaki kanannya dan menendang wajah mahkluk bermata satu itu

""AAAAHHH SAKIIIT" makhluk bermata satu itu reflek melepaskan tangannya dan memegang wajahnya yang terkena tendangan minseok

"bodoh, dia kabur" mahkluk bertelinga runcing mengumpat begitu melihat minseok berlari kearah kuil

Hossh..hosshh…

'selalu saja begini, bukan berarti aku ingin melihat mereka'

Flashback on

Disuatu ruang makan, sepasang suami istri choi dan anak kecil duduk di meja makan, saat itu minseok berusia 8 tahun, dia memegang empat piring ditangan kanannya dan 4 pasang sumpit ditangan kirinya

"minseokie, kita hanya butuh 3 piring, kenapa kau bawa 4 piring" ucap yeoja

Minseok tampak bingung "tapi bibi, kita butuh buat tamu itu" ucapnya sambil menunjuk kebelakang bibi. Paman dan bibinya bertatapan setelah melihat tidak ada siapa-siapa disitu selain mereka

"tidak ada apa-apa disitu minseokie" ucap bibi

"sudahlah, minseok sekarang makan saja, ne?" ucap paman

Setelah makan malam, minseok kecil masuk kekamarnya untuk tidur sedang paman dan bibinya duduk di ruang keluarga

"anak itu mengatakan hal-hal aneh lagi" ucap bibi

Minseok yang belum sepenuhnya terlelap kemudian bangun dan membuka pintu kamarnya dengan sangat pelan, dia mencuri dengar pembicaraan paman dan bibinya

"mungkin dia hanya cari perhatian dan dia kan kesepian" bela paman, memcoba berfikir positif

"benarkah? Dia membuatku takut"

.

.

Pagi harinya, minseok berlari menuju ruang keluarga "paman bibi kemari, ikut aku"

Paman dan bibinya bertatapan dan akhirnya mengikuti minseok kesalah satu ruangan

Sesampainya di ruang tamu "lihat sebelah sana" minseok menunjuk kearah vas bunga yang terletak disamping kursi

"dimana?" tanya paman

"gak ada apa-apa disana minseokie" ucap bibinya lembut

"ada, lihat baik-baik disana" minseok tetap bersikukuh meyakinkan paman dan bibinya "lihat dia sedang melihat kearah kita"

Minseok melihat seseorang sedang merapikan tatanan bungan dalam vas itu, namun paman dan bibinya tidak dapat melihat mahluk yang dimaksud minseok

"sudahlah, sebaiknya kau bermain diluar saja, ne" paman dan bibinya kembali melanjutkan aktifitas mereka

'kenapa mereka gak percaya padaku?'

'ada'

'dia disana'

Fashback off

Minseok berlari menaiki tangga yang mengarah kekuil

GUUBRAAKKK

"uh" minseok tersandung sesuatu dan memegang kapalanya terbantur ketanah

"ini…jangan-jangan?" dia melihat sebuah tali, yang ternyata karna tali itu yang membuatnya terjatuh

"uuuhhh rusak" tubuh minseok membatu begitu terdengar suara yang meyeramkan dibelakang minseok 'jangan lagi' minseok menutup matanya

"pelindung yang menyegelku akhirnya rusak" suara seram itu terdengarlagi, minseok pun menoleh kearah belakang

"pelindung?" minseok melihat sebuah bagunan kecil dan terdapat beberapa kertas jimat mengelilinginya, namun beberapa sudah sobek akibat tersangkut kaki minseok

"gawat" minseok berusaha menyambug kembali tali yang terputus "uh sial tidak bisa, bagaimana ini?" minseok sudah tampak ketakutan dan panic saat bangunan kecil itu bergetar,seakan-akan ada mahluk yang mencoba keluar

Tiba-tiba asap hitam pekat keluar dari bangunan kecil itu dan

BBRRRAAAKKK

Pintu nya terbuka dan minseok bersiap-siap jika bahaya kemabli datang

Mata minseok membulat dan melihat didalamnya terdapat sesuatu

'boneka kucing keberungtungan?'

"uh, haha" tawa minseok meledak begitu melihat isi bangunan kecil itu

DUUUAARRRR

Bangunan itu tiba-tiba meledah dan mengakibatkan bedu bertebaran, minseok menyipitkan matanya untuk menggindari dan saat minsok membuka matanya, dia melihat sesuatu 'kucing?' didepannya

"kau tidak ketakutan saat melihatku, kau orang yang menarik" ucap sang kucing

kucing itu mempunyai ciri-ciri dengan muka lebar dan berbadan bulat dengan warna bulu putih dan pada bagian kepala atas sampai bunggungnya berwarna jingga dan abu-abu

minsok masih syok dengan yang dilihatnya sekarang 'kucing bisa bicara?"

"bicaralah" lanjut kucing dengan nada datar

"aku sudah terbiasa melihat hal-hal aneh"

"anak kurang ajar" kucing itu memperhatikan wajah minseok "kau..kau kim sohee, bukan?" lanjutnya

'tunggu, tadi mahluk bermata satu juga menebutku sohee'

"sohee.." ucap minseok pelan, namun kucing itu masih bisa mendengarnya.

Kucing itu melihat ekspresi minseok "apa? Ternyata bukan ya?"

"uh- kim sohee itu nenekku"

"nenek? Jadi kau cucunya sohee?" ucap kucing dan berjalan mendekat kearah minseok "kalau dilihat baik-baik kau ini namja"

"dilihat sekilaspun semua tau aku ini namja" minseok mulai sedikit sebal

Kucing itu memutari tubuh minseok "berbeda dengan manusia, kami tidak memperhatikan jenis kelamin"

"apa kau tau tentang nenekku?"

"ya, dia tinggal di dekat sini, dia orang yang cantik dan sama sepertimu dia bisa melihat mahluk gaib"

Kucing itu kembali kedepan minseok dan duduk dengan santainya

"tapi orang lain tidak bisa melihat kami. Tak satu pun yang mengerti perasaan sohee, dia selalu sendiri"

Minseok mengalihkan pandangangnya kearah langit 'sendirian ya'

Ya selama ini minseok selalu sendirian, karena itu dia mengerti sakitnya saat tidak ada orang yang mempercayainya

"lalu sohee mulai melawan mahluk gaib, apa kau tau buku persahabatan?" ucap kucing itu menghentikan lamunan minseok

"buku persahabatan?" minseok tampak mengingat-ingat sesuatu "oh.. itu punya nenek-" tiba-tiba angin yang cukup kencang berhembus, minseok segera menutup matanya agar tidak terkena debu yang berterbangan, namun saat dia membuka matanya, sikucing itu telah lenyap

.

.

.

miseok mengendap-endap didepan gerbang rumahnya 'sepertinya tidak ada siapa-siapa' diapun melangkahkan kakinya dengan hati-hati menuju pintu depan

"minseokie, kau sudah pulang" terdengar suara yeoja dari samping rumah, dan minseok menghentikan langkahnya

"ne, bibi yoona"

"apa yang terjadi dan kenapa mukamu pucat gitu?" bibi yoona mendekati minseok dan dia tampak khawatir "apa kau sakit?"

"aah aku tidak apa-apa bi" elak minseok, dia tidak ingin membuat bibinya khawatir

"seragammu kotor sekali"

"tadi aku terjatuh hehehe" minseok berusaha tampak baik-baik saja

"jatuh? Jatuh dimana? Apa terluka? Mana yang sakit?"

Minseok tersenyum, dia sebenarnya sangat senang diperhatikan bibinya, namun bibinya tidak tau tetang masalah minseok yang dapat melihat hal-hal aneh, dia tidak mau membebani yoona dan yunho

"aku baik-baik saja bi, maaf membuat bibi khawatir" ucapnya sambil berjalan masuk kedalam rumah, takut bibinya mulai curiga

"baiklah, kalau ada apa-apa beritau bibi ya"

"tentu saja bi, aku masuk dulu ya" ucapnya ceria

.

.

Minseok menutup pintu kamarnya, "huft..aku gak bisa bilang ke bibi kalau aku dikejar mahluk agib, bisa-bisa bibi ketakutan"

Minseok meletakan tasnya sembarangan dan berjalan kearah jendela -kamarnya terletak dilantai dua- dan memandang jauh keluar

Minseok kehilangan orang tuanya saat masih muda, dan dia tinggal berpindah-pindah antar kerabat, sekarang dia tinggal bersama Yoona dan yunho, walaupun mereka tidak terikat darah. Sudah satu bulan minseok menetap di busan, neneknya –sohee- juga tinggal disini, namun sohee sudah meninggal dan sohee juga mempunyai kelebihan untuk melihat hal gaib, hal yang orang lain tidak punyai, dan ini diturunkan pada minseok, karena itu sohee dijauhi orang-prang.

Minseok berjalan kearah lemari yang berada dikamarnya dan membongkar beberapa kardus, menari sesuatu, dan dia melihat buku yang telah usam "apa ini yang dimaksud kucing itu" minseok mengambil buku bertuliskan buku persahabatan dan membukanya. Minseok melihat isi buku itu "apa ini?"

"serahkan buku itu" minseok mendengar suara dari arah belakangnya dan dia segera menoleh, dia melihat asam hitam pekat di dekat langit-langit atap "kau seharusnya tidak memiliki buku itu" suara itu berasal dari kabut hitam, dan perlahan-lahan terlihat bentuk kucing, secara cepat kilat kucing itu berubah menjadi serigala dan menyerang lurus kearah minseok "SERAHKAN!"

BRUUUSSSS

BRRAAAKKKK

.

.

.

Bibi yoona yang akan keluar untuk berbelanja mendengar suara dari lantai dua, dan dia menghentikan langkahnya sebelum mencapai pintu keluar. Bibi yoona berjalan kearah tangga menuju lantai dua "minseokie, suara apa itu?"

Minseok buru-buru berlari turun tangga "maaf bi, bukan apa-apa" ucap minseok agak berteriak

"baiklah, bibi mau berbelanja, kau jaga rumah ya"

"baik, hati-hati bi"

Minseok kembali kekamarnya dan segera menutup pintu.

Minseok menghela nafasnya saat melihat kucing itu terjepit diantara kardus-kardus dan kakinya begerak-gerak lucu berusaha keluar "cepat, keluarkan aku, ah tidak. Serahkan buku persahabatan. Tunggu tidak..tidak..keluarkan aku dulu"

Minseok memutar bolamatanya malas melihat kelakuan kucing itu

"ah aku tidak peduli"

"YAA bocah cepat keluarkan aku"

Minseok yang tidak tahan mendengar ocehan kucing itu pun akhirnya membantu mengeluarkan nya dari dalam kerdus.

.

.

.

Minseok membawa irisan semangka dan meletakannya didepan kucing. "makanlah dan setelah itu pergi" minseok merapikan kardus yang tadi berserakan

Kucing itu mendekati buah semangka dan mengendus-endusnya "kau kan disini nebeng, beraninya mengusirku"

"berisik, kau kan Cuma kucing" ucap minseok tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dan tetep membereskan kardus-kardus

"apa maksudmu 'Cuma kucing'. Kucing bukan wujud asliku. Wujud asliku sangatlah tampan"

Minseok menoleh kearah kucing "jadi kau bukan kucing?"

"benar sekali"

.

.

"meow..meeoonngg"

Minseok duduk didepan kucing dan memakan semangka dengan tangan kanannya sedang tangan kirinya memegang sebuah tali dan menarik turunkan tali itu untuk menggida kucing, namun tanpa disadari kucing itu mengikuti arah tali itu dan berusaha menggapai dengan cakar-cakar kecilnya.

Minseok sweetdrop melihat kelakuan kucing itu "bukan kucing ya?" ucapnya menyindir kucing

Kucing itu langsung membatu, kemudian berjalan dan duduk dengan santai, pura-pura tidak ada yang terjadi

"bu-bukan begitu, tubuhku sudah terbiasa dengan wujud ini"

"terserah, cepat makan dan setelah itu pergi. Aku gak mau kena masalah"

BRuuuusss~

Tiba-tiba asap putih muncul dan tampak namja mengenakan hanbok berwarna biru mudan, dia berkulit butih, rambutnya berwarna hitam dan matanya yang berwarna merah

'tampan, uh apa yang aku pikirkan, tidak…tidak…' minseok menggelengkan kepalanya

Namja itu berjalan mendekat kearah minseok dan menatap wajahnya dengan jarak yang cukup dekat dan membuat jantungnya berdebar keras

"si-siapa kau?" minseok berusaha agar suaranya tidak bergetar dan menoleh ke sekeliling kamarnya "dimana kucing itu?"

Namja itu memundurkan badannya dan duduk di depan minseok, minseok menggela nafasnya lega karena jarak mereka tidak sedekat tadi

"aku kucing tadi dan ini wujud manusiaku, jadi kau harus terbiasa dengan perubahanku"

"aku tidak perduli, sekarang pergi dari sini" minseok mulai sebal

"tidak mau, aku tau kau punya buku persahabatandan aku juga berterimakasih karena kau sudah merusak pelindung itu, jadi mulia sekarang aku akan menjadi penjagamu, jadi panggil aku Luhan"

"penjaga? apa buku ini berbahaya banget ya?"

"kau ini tidak tau apa-apa ya? Dalam buku ini ada nama-nama mahluk gaib yang telah dikalahkan sohee"

"Nama?"

"sohee menantang satu persatu mahluk gaib yang ditemuinya dan dia tidak terkalahkan dan yang kalah harus menuliskan nama merekan sebagai bukti tunduknya mereka, dari nama-nama itu terbentuklah buku persahabatan

Minseok membuka halaman-halaman didalam buku persahabatan "jadi ini nama-nama mahluk gaib"

"pada dasarnya nama mereka yang didalam buku itu tidak dapat melawan sang pemilik dan harus datang saat nama mereka disebut, jadi jika kau pemilik buku persahabatan kau bisa mengendalikan mereka yang namanya terhubung dibuku itu, jadi berbahaya kan?" ucap luhan dengan tatapan yang dibuat mengerikan

"tuh ada biji" ucap minseok datar

"uh- apa? Dimana?" luhan tampak panik mengusap wajahnya dengan asal

"YAAA kau memperhatikan omonganku tidak sih?"

"jadi karena itu, kau menginginkan buku ini?" ucap minseok santai dan sedikir mengibaskan buku itu

"YAAA hentikan itu, kalau kau merusak hurufnya kau bisa menyakiti yang punya nama juga" luhan semakin panic

"oh benarkah? Jadi nama luhan juga ada dibuku ini kan?" minseok tersenyum sinis

"gak lah, aku Cuma mau ngasih tau saja" luhan berusaha bersikap lebih tenang

"benarkah?"

"YAAA kau ini, kau piker aku kalah dari sohee?" luhan tetep bersikukuh

"bukankah kau tersegel?"

"a-ah itu, ada beberapa alas an untuk itu" luhan langsung pudung di pojokan "aah kenapa malah membahas aku? Yang penting buku itu mempunyai kekuatan yang besar, karena itu mahluk gaib yang namanya tercantum, mati-matian mencari sohee"

Luhan menatap lurus kedalam mata minseok "buku itu berbahaya"

.

.

.

Ting tong

"permisi"

"iya~" ucap minseok

Terdengar dari arah depan rumah, minseok berjalan menuju pintu depan masih dengan membawa buku itu, tidak mungkin kan dia meninggalkannya dikamar sedang dikamarnya ada luhan. Minseok segera membuka pintu dan melihat yeoja paruh baya

"maaf bibi sedang keluar, ada perlu apa?" ucap minseok sopan

"ah` ternyata benar, kau kembali sohee" tiba yeoja itu menyerang minseok

BRAAKK

Hosh…hosh..

Minseok berhasil menghindar dan dia melihat yeoja itu berubah menjadi makhluk berteliha runcing yang mengejarnya tadi " _serahkan buku itu_" makhluk bertelinga runcing itu menatap tajam minseok

Saat yang bersamaan dari samping minseok datang dengan cepat makhluk bermata satu "_serahkan!_"

'sial aku dikepung'

BRAAAKKK

.

.

Luhan melihat dari jendela kamar minseok dan melihat dibawah minseok sedang belari menghindari dua mahluk "ah menyusahkan"

Luhan melompat dari lantai dua dan segera menyusul minseok.

Minseok berlari menjauhi rumah dan saat melewati semak-semak seseorang menarik tangannya dan sebuah tangan membekap mulutnya "diamlah" minseok menoleh dah melihat luhan,

Deg

Deg

Jantung minseok kembali berpacu cepat karena jaraknya dan luhan berdekatan bahkan menempel.

Saat dua mahluk itu menjauh, luhan melepaskan tangannya dan tanpa minseok sadari dia merasa kecewa karena luhan melepaskan tangannya 'uh apa yang aku pikiran'

"kau lihatkan, buku itu berbahaya, jadi serahkan padaku"

"tidak akan"

"kenapa? Kau kan Cuma manusia, apa kau berencana melenyapkan mereka?"

"tentu saja tidak"

"lalu apa tujuanmu?"

"ini bukan urusanmu"

Luhan yang dari tadi menahan emosinya agar minseok memberikan buku itu, sekarang tidak bisa menahan emosinya dan

Brrruuusss~

Tiba-tiba asap putih muncul dan sekarang didepan minseok ada serigala berbulu putih dan terdapat tato merah pada sekitar matanya dan didahinya. Serigala itu besarnya 10x dari ukuran serigala bisa

Bruuuukkk

"aaahh" tubuh minseok didorong oleh cakar besar serigala itu dan menghantam tanah dengan keras

"aku sudah menunggu dengan sabar, tapi lupakan. Serahkan buku itu"

"tidak" minseok tetep pada pendiriannya "kau akan menggukanan untuk hal buruk kan?

"tentu saja, itu benda yang menarik kan"

"kejam…"

"cepat serahkan, atau aku akan melukaimu" cengkraman serigala itu semakin kencang

"aahhh" minseok merasakan sakin badannya, tapi dia segera melayangkan tinjunya ke rahang serigala itu

Dduuuggg

Hosh..hosh..

Minseok berjalan menjauh dari serigala itu

Serigala itu tengah kesakitan dan memegang rahangnya dengan cakarnya "kuat juga kau"

"aku tidak akan menyerahkannya karena buku ini adalah warisan berharga nenek ku, nenekku memang tidak dekat dengan orang lain, hanya sedikit yang mengingatnya dia meninggal diusia yang dibilang muda, jadi aku sebagai penerusnya ingin mempertahankan hubungan itu, ini adalah tanggungjawabku"

Serigala itu menatap lekat mata minseok, berusaha memehapi apa yang dipikirkannya

"luhan, aku ingin mengembalikan nama-nama ini, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"bodoh, jangan. Lagipula banyak kejahatan yang mengincar dan berapapun banyak nyawamu itu tidak akan cukup"

"tidak apa-apa, lagi pula ada luhan bersamaku" minseok menatap kearah luhan yang masih berbentuk serigala

Luhan merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menjalar ditubuhnya saat melihat mata minseok.

"aku ingin melanjutkan apa yang nenekku lakukan dan kalau aku mati, luhan bisa memiliki buku ini"

Brruuuusss~

Luhan kembali kewujud manusiannya

"tolong bantu aku, luhan"

"minseok, aku bisa memiliki buku itu saat kau mati?" luhan mengulangi apa yang diucap minseok untuk menyakinkan kalau dia tidak salah dengar

"baiklah"

"terimakasih luhan" ucap minseok dengan senyuman tulusnya

.

.

.

"_sohee sialan, dimana dia_" makhluk bertelinga runcing masing mencari keberadaan minsoek yang menghilang "kau…" mahluk itu berhenti saat melihat luhan dalam wujud serigalanya berdiri didepannya

"kau mengincar buku persahabatan itu kan?" ucap luhan

"tentu saja, jika buku itu padaku, akan aku kuasai daerah ini hahahha" ucap mahluk dengan sombong "kau juga menginginkannya jugan luhan"

"jangan samakan aku dengan kau yang makluk rendahan, berensek"

Makluk bertelinga runcing itu mengerang luhan dengan negarahkan tinjunya, tapi luhan lebih cepat dan menghindar kebelakang.

Makluk bertelinga runcing kembali menyerang tapi luhan dengan cepat menyerang dari samping dan

Krreeekkk

Makluk bertelinga runcing itu berada dalam rahang luhan

"aaah" Makluk bertelinga runcing itu meronta "lepaskan"

"menyerahlah dan jangan tunjukan batang hidungmu lagi" ancam luhan dan dia membuka rahannya

Makluk bertelinga runcing itu segera menghilang dari hadapan luhan

.

.

.

Hoshh..hoshh..

Minseok berlari menhindari mahluk bermata satu dan sambil mengingat ucapan luhan

Flashback on

"pertama kau bayangkan bentuk mereka, buka buku dan baca mantra, selanjutnya yang kau butuhkan adalah ludah dan nafas sohee, kau bisa karena kau keturunannya, robek dan gigit halaman itu kemudian satukan tanganmu dan berkonsentrasi lalu tiup"

Flashback off

Hosh…hosh…

Minseok berlari dan sambil membuka buku itu "dia yang akan melindungiku, tunjukan namamu"

Seketika buku itu tebuka disalah satu halamannya "inikah?"

Minseok berhenti berlari dan berbalik menghadap mahluk bermata satu, dia merobek satu halaman dan mengigitnya kemudian meniupnya. Tinta-tinta yang digunakan untuk menulis nama berterbaran keluar dan mengarah pada mahluk bermata satu dan semuanya tampak sangat terang

.

.

.

"apa ini?" minseok melihat yoeja paruh baya sedang berdoa dikuil kecil dan meninggalkan sebuah kue kukus sebagai persembahan "sepertinya dia tidak menyadari kehadiranku"

"_kesepian_…."

"_aku lapar_…" mahluk bermata satu itu mendatangi kuil kecil itu dan tangannya hendak meraih kue kukus itu namun sebuah tangan mengambilnya lebih dulu

Minseok melihat yeoja dengan pipi cubby yang mirip dengannya "itu…sohee?"

Mahluk bermata satu itu kaget karena ada manusia yang mengambil makanannya dan segera menghabiskan kue kukus itu

"YAA itu kan kue ku" ratap mahluk bermata satu

"ehm, gak terlalu enak"

"kau jahat"

"kalau kau ingin kue kukus yang enak, aku rekomendasikan dari toko haechul di jalan nomor 7"

"benarkah?"

"bagaimana kalau kita bertanding dan jika kau menang akan ku traktir deh"

"tu-tunggu, kau bisa melihatku?"

"ya, aku bisa melihatmu"

"gak takut?"

"gak, aku kan kuat, baiklah kita mulai"

1

2

3

DDUKK

"aish sakit~" mahluk mata satu memegang kepalanya yag terkena pukulan sohee

"yeee~ aku menang"

"itu kan curang" protes mahluk mata satu namun tidak ditanggapi sohee "ini" dan dia memberikan secarik kertas

"kalau menang ya menang, nah sekarang kau jadi pengikutku" sohe tersenyum dan dia tampak sangat cantik,

"apa?" sohee merasa di perhatikan oleh mahluk bermata satu

"pipimu kenapa?" mahluk bermata satu nenunjuk pipinya yang kemerah-merahan "apa kau terluka?"

Tatapan mata sohe tampak sayu "ah ini mereka melempariku batu, katanya aku menakutkan hahaha" sohee tertawa untuk mengalihkan pembicaaan "ya, kau punya nama yang bagus,karna sekarang kau pengikutku, kau harus datang saat ku panggil ya"

"ah tunggu siapa namamu"

"sohee"

"sohee…?"

"baiklah aku pulang ya dah~"

Hari berganti minggu, minggu berganti bulan, bulan berganti tahun, namun sohee tidak pernah muncul lagi di dekat kuil kecil

"_sohee_…"

Hujan, panas, salju, semua di lalui mahluk bermata satu untuk bertemu sohee

"_dia tidak memanggilku_"

"_kesepian! Bahkan ini lebih dari sebelumnya_"

"_kemblikan! Kembalikan namaku_"

"_berapa lamapun aku menunggu kau tidak akan pernah memanggilku_"

.

.

.

Minseok membuka matanya "hishigaki" menyebut nama mahluk bermata satu itu "aku yakin nenekku tidak sendirian, terimakasih hishigaki"

Hishigaki kemudian menghilang dari hadapan minseok.

Minseok merasa badannya sangat lelah dan langsung duduk ditempat itu juga

"kau melihat sohee?"

Minseok menoleh dan mendapati luhan, manatap mata luhan yang berwarna merah dengan wujud manusiannya

"jadi kau sanggup melakukannya?"

"ya" ucap minseok dengan sepenuh hati

.

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang sore, minseok dan luhan berjalan menuju rumah, minseok menghentikan langahnya

"ada apa minseokie?"

"YAAA kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu?"

"suka-suka aku kan" ucap luhan cuek

"sudahlah, ayo kesana" akhirnya minseok menyerah dan segera menarik tangan luhan menuju sebuah took haechul

"kemana?" luhan melihat toko haechul yang menjual berbagai kue "ah ayo..ayo.. cepat" sekarang ganti luhan yang menarik tangan minseok

"YAAA luhan pelan-pelan"

dan kehidupan minseok mulai hari ini berubah

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

huft~ aaahhh apa ini ? /

ok ini ff pertamaku dan maaf kalau ada yang kecewa

apa ada yang tau anime natsume yuujinchou? anime itu sudah ada 4 seasion

ehm~ apa lagi ya? tolong di review ya

please~


	2. Chapter 2

Title : buku pesahabatan (xiuhan) chapter 2

Disclaimer : member exo milik tuhan dan orang tua mereka

Warning: BL (shounei-ai), thypo, DLDR, OOC

Summary : sebuah buku merubah kehidupan kim minseok, diadaptasi dari anime natsume yuujinchou

* * *

><p>Note:<p>

Perkataan menggunakan _huruf miring_ mahkluk gaib

Dialog menggunakan tanda ('') ucapan batin (?)

* * *

><p>happy reading~<p>

Sudah seminggu minseok bertemu luhan dan mendapatkan buku persahabatan, sekarang dia lebih sering didatangi mahluk gaib. ada dua jenis mahluk gaib yang mendatanginya. Pertama yang ingin memiliki buku untuk keinginan jahat, dan mereka berusaha mencelakainya, kedua yang ingin namanya dikembalikan dari buku persahabatan, saat minseok selesai menggembalikan nama-nama itu, tubuhnya akan sangat kelelahan, sudah puluhan nama yang ia kembalikan sampai saat ini dan selama itu minseok harus terbiasa dengan ulah luhan yang semaunya sendiri selalu datang tanpa peringatan, terkandang saat minseok sedang belajar tiba-tiba luhan muncul disampingnya, saat bangun tiba-tiba luhan tidur disebelahnya dan bahkan memeluknya atau saat pulang sekolah, minseok menemukan kamarnya yang sudah tak berbentuk, atau bahkan yang paling parah saat minseok sedang mandi, luhan tiba-tiba muncul disampingnya

"AAAHHHHH" minseok panic segera mengambil handuk dan berusaha menutupi badannya

"minseokie.. ada apa? Kenapa kau berteriak?" ucap bibi yang khawatir mendengar teriakan minseok

"tidak apa-apa bi"

"cepatlah sudah siang kau harus berangkat sekolah"

"iya~"

Minseok memberikan tatapan membunuhnya pada luhan "dasar mesum, pergi kau"

Luhan hanya tersenyum melihat minseok yang sedang marah "hahaha kau lucu saat marah baozi~"Ah jangan lupa panggilan luhan yang menurut minseok menjijikan

"aish~ jangan panggil aku baozi dan cepat keluar bodoh" minseok menyiram luhan dengan air tapi luhan dengan cepat menghindar dan langsung menghilang.

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran baru selesai, beberapa murid bergegas keluar kelas

"minseokie, tunggu.." suara baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya yang hendak keluar kelas dan menoleh kearah baekhyun dan chanyeol

"ini, tulislah namamu disini" chanyeol menyerahkan sebuah kertas

Minseok melihat tulisan di kertas itu "gedung tua? Apa yang akan kalian lakukan disana?"

"uji keberanian" tiba-tiba suho datang dan berdiri di belakang chanyeol dan baekhyun

"kalau kita gak dapat dukungan yang banyak, kita gak dapat ijin buat ngadain uji keberanian, karena itu kau maukan menuliskan namamu ?" Lanjut suho

"ini akan menyenangkan, kau harus ikut" chanyeol berusaha meyakinkan minseok

"cepat, tulis namanu disini" baekhyun menyerahkan bolpoin pada minseok

"ah iya" minseok menuliskan namanya dalam daftar kertas

"awalnya kita gak berfikir kalau suho akan mengadakan acara seperti ini"

"benar sekali, apa kau benar-benar suho?" chanyeol melirik kearah suho dan menggodanya

PLETAK

"uh~ sakit tau"

"rasakan, makanya jangan asal ngomong hahaha" baekhyun tidak bisa menahan tawanya

"kalau semuanya sudah beres, aku akan mengabarimu" ucap suho sambil membawa kertas itu

Minseok melihat sesuatu di belakang suho, dan berjalan mendekatinya "aku harus pergi" minseok berlari menjauhi mereka bertiga 'mereka tidak melihatnya'

"YAA minseok kau kenapa" triakan chanyeol tidak digubrisnya dan minsok tetap berlari

.

.

.

Flashback on

Hari sudah senja, anak-anak kecil yang bermain di taman bermain di tengah perumahan sudah pulang dari tadi, namun seorang anak kecil tengah menangis sendiri dibawah prosotan (?) seakan-akan tidak ada yang peduli padanya.

"hiks…hiks…"

Seorang yoeja datang dan berjongkok di samping anak itu "kau kenapa? Apa kau tinggal disekitar sini?"

Anak itu tidak memperdulikan kehadiran yeoja itu dan tetap menangis

"aku sering melihatmu, kau selalu sendirian kan?" yeoja itu mengelus surai anak itu "jangan-jangan kau melihat mereka ya? Hal-hal aneh itu"

Anak itu menatap tak percaya dengan ucapan sang yeoja "siapa namamu?"

"aku minseok"

.

.

.

"kau mengingkari perjanjian"

"tolong jaga dia sampai bulan depan"

"aku sudah tidak tahan dengannya, dia terus mengatakan hal aneh"

Tidak ada yang menyadari kalau pembicaraan mereka tengah didengar minseok kecil, mereka adalah sanak saudara minseok tapi tidak ada yang ingin mengasuhnya

"dia bilang bisa melihat sesuatu"

Minseok yang sudah tidak tahan membendung air matanya segera berlari keluar rumah

Hosh..hosh..

Minseok berlari menuju taman di tengah perumahan saat hari sudah sore, taman itu tampak sepi dan dia melihat noona itu sedang membaca di salah satu bangku taman

"kau datang minseokie?" noona itu mengelus surai minseok dan minseok selalu merasa nyaman "ada apa?"

Minseok matatap noona itu dengan tatapan sayu "mereka bilang aku aneh dan merepotkan, mereka tidak menginginkanku"

Noona itu masih mengelus surai minseok "apa kau kesepian minseokie?"

"kalau noona?"

"aku tidak kesepian sejak kau datang"

"ah benar, aku tidak kesepian, noona kan bisa melihat mereka" minseok kembali ceria karena tidak merasa sendiri, namun noona itu manatap minseok dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan, minseok yang terlalu senang tidak mengetahui perubahan ekspersi itu.

"aku bukan orang aneh kan noona?" tanya minseok dengan senyuman cerianya

Seorang yeoja paruh baya lewat didepan taman itu "oh, kau minseok dari tetangga sebelah kan?"

"iya"

"apa yang kau lakukan sendirian disini?"

Minseok berdiri dan menoleh kearah noona itu menatap matanya, "tidak mungkin" sesaat kemudian minseok tiba-tiba menangis dan yoeja paruh baya itu mendekatinya berusaha menenangkannya "ada apa minseok? Kenapa tiba-tiba menangis?"

Noona itu mendekati minseok "minseokie.." ucapnya yang hanya bisa didengar minseok

"pergi, kubilang pergi!" minseok membentak noona itu

Yeoja paruh baya yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa tampak bingung dan dia pergi meninggalkan minseok yang menangis sendirian di taman.

Flashback off

.

.

.

Pagi hari ini tampak cerah, beberapa murid SM highschool tengah memasuki kelas masing-masing, salah satunya baekhyun yang hendak memasuki kelasnya tapi seseorang menepuk bahunya

"apa kau tau minseok?" seorang namja dengan kulit pucat menghentikan baekhyun

"iya," baekhyun melirik kedalam kelas melihat minseok duduk dibangkunya yang terletak didekat jendela "ah itu dia, sepertinya dia tidur. tunggu akan aku panggilkan"

Baekhyun berjalan memasuki kelas, dia melihat disamping pintu ada chanyeol yang sedang duduk dan bercanda dengan siswa lain, namun dia tetap berjalan kearah minseok dan berjongkok didepan meja minseok. "minseokie~ bangunlah"

Minseok mengucek matanya "ada apa baek?"

"ada yang mencarimu, tuh di luar" baekhyun menunjuk kearah pintu "loh dia tidak ada" tapi orang itu sudah pergi "ah kenapa aku tidak tanya namanya ya?"

"chanyeol-ah, apa ada orang di luar pintu?" tanya baekhyun agak berteriak

Chenyeol memundurkan bangkunya agak miring tanpa pengangan dan dia menoleh kekanan kiri mencoba melihat keluar dan

GRRUUUBRAKK

"hahahahha" baekhyun yang melihat chanyeol jatuh tidak bisa menahan tawanya sedang minseok hanya tersenyum tipis

"aah sakit~" chanyeol memegangi pinggangnya dan berjalan mendekati mereka berdua

"minseokie, apa kau sakit? Kenapa kau kelihatan capek banget?" baekhyun tampak khawatir melihat minseok yang agak pucat

"benar, kalau ada masalah bicaralah pada kami" chanyeol tiba-tiba merangkul bahu minseok dan baekhyun

"beneran, aku gak apa-apa"

"YAA kalian, bel sudah bunyi, jadi jangan berisik" suho mendatangi mereka

"ah ketua kelas, kau menggangu saja " protes baekhyun

"kalau kau marah-marah begitu, kau bisa cepet tua tau" timpal chanyeol

Pletak..

Pletak..

"aish, aku kan marah-marah juga gara-gara kalian"

"aah~ sakit tau" protes baekhyun dan chanyeol bersamaan

"hahaha"

"minseok-ah, aku kan gak ngelawak kenapa kau tertawa coba?"

"ma-maaf" minseok menghapus air matanya yang keluar karena terlalu keras tertawa

Saat ini minseok tidak merasakan kesepian dengan hadirnya mereka yang selalu membuat minseok tertawa.

.

.

.

Tok..tok..tok..

"ehm…" tidur minseok terganggu karena suara ketukan dari jendela kamarnya, dia menyalakan lampu kamarnya dan mengambil jam yang terletak dimeja nakas "jam 2 pagi"

Minseok bangun dan membuka jendelanya, disana terlihat mahluk yang ingin namanya dikembalikan. Minseok dan mahluk itu duduk bersila di lantai "dia yang akan melindungiku, tunjukan namamu" dan bruuusss, tinta-tinta itu melayang dan mengarah pada mahluk itu dan beberapa saat kemudian mahluk itu lenyap dari hadapan minseok.

"huft~" minseok segera merebahkan badannya ke tempat tidur

"aku pulang~" luhan tiba-tiba datang dengan wujud manusianya dan melihat minseok yang tampak kelelahan

"jika mengembalikan nama-nama itu trus, buku persahabatan akan semakin tipis tau, kira-kira sisa berapa ya saat aku mewarisinya?"

Minseok tidak memperdulikan kedatangan luhan dan tetap memejamkan matanya, tapi dia masih dapat merasakan kalau luhan berjalan mendekatinya

"atau kau kumakan saja ya?" luhan mengarahkan tangannya kepipi minseok, minseok dapat merasakan nafas luhan

"aku mendengarnya tau dan menyingkirlah kau bau soju" minseok berbicara tanpa membuka matanya

Luhan menghentikan tangannya dan dia duduk disamping minseok, memperhatikannya tidur 'kau manis'

"hei minseokie~ lihatlah aku bawa oleh-oleh" luhan mengguncangkan bahu minseok

Minseok membuka matanya malas, dan menatap luhan. luhan membuka tanganya "katak?" minseok memotar bola matanya malas karena kelakuan luhan

"YAA katak itu kabur" ucap minseok panik. "haap" minseok berhasil menangkat katak itu dan melepaskanya lewat jendela

"kanapa dilepas~" luhan merengek

"sudahlah aku ngantuk" minseok tidak memperdulikan luhan dan segera menarik selimutnya kembali

"aku tidur disini ya?" luhan tiba-tiba naik ke kasur dan memeluk minseok

"lepaskan" jantung minseok kembali berdetak lebih cepat 'ada apa denganku?'

"tidak mau~"

"kalau begitu jangan salahkan aku" minseok melayangkan tendanganya pada luhan dan

Bruukk

Luhan terjatuh dilantai dengan tidak elitnya dengan separuh badannya menyentuh lantai

"ini" minseok melemparkan bantal dan tidur membelakangi luhan, untuk menghindari jika luhan melihat muka minseok yang memerah

"dasar baozi pelit" tanpa minseok sadari, luhan selalu menatap wajah minseok yang sedang terlelap

.

.

.

"minseokie, bibi belanja dulu ya, hari ini kan libur lebih baik kau bermain diluar" ucap bibi sambari berjalan kepintu depan

"iya"

"baiklah aku pergi dulu" bibi yoona akan menutup pintu, tapi minseok melihat bayangan bermata satu didepan pintu

'apa itu' bayangan itu melesat cepat masuk kedalam rumah

Tiba-tiba ada dua mahluk memakai hanbok berdiri dihadapan minseok tingginya beberapa centi lebih tinggi dari minseok, salah satunya bermata satu dan memiliki tanduk satu didahinya dan yang lain tampak seperti kambing tapi berdiri dengan dua kaki. Mereka membungkuk 90 derajat kepada minseok. "minseok-shi, senang bertemu anda, perkenalkan kami shin bersaudara"

"kalian gak bisa sembarangan masuk rumah orang" ucap minseok sebal

Luhan yang mendengar suara dari arah pintu depan bergesas menghampiri "baozi mau mengembalikan nama lagi ya? Kan aku sudah bilang, buku itu akan semakin tipis" luhan memandang rendah dua mahluk didepannya "aku sudah menunggu dia lengah untuk mengambil buku itu, jadi kalian pergi dari sini"

Pletak

"baozi~ kenapa kau memukulku~" Minseok yang dari tadi menahan emosinya karena dua mahluk yang masuk tanpa ijin dan kini luhan yang membuat keributan membuatnya tambah sebal

"kau ini berisik tau" minseok menghadap kearah dua mahluk itu "dan apa mau kalian?"

"kami datang karena anda mempunyai kekuatan yang besar, ada manusia yang ingin kami lenyapkan"

"melenyapkan manusia?"

"baru-baru ini ada manusia yang membasmi mahluk gaib di sekitar hutan tempat kami tinggal, tapi dari pada disebut memusnahkan, dia lebih seperti mencoba kekuatanya karena dia melakukan secara acak. Kami hanya ingin hidup damai"

"apa benar-benar ada manusia pembasmi mahluk gaib?"

"ada, tolong bantu kami" mereka kembali membungkukan badannya

"maaf aku tidak bisa, karena jika manusia melenyapkan manusia lain akan menimbulkan masalah, jadi aku tidak bisa. maaf"

Minseok mendorong mereka keluar dari rumah, karena sekeliling rumah sudah diberi pembatas oleh luhan, maka mahluk-mahluk itu tidak akan bisa membobol masuk paksa.

"kenapa ditolak? Membunuh manusia adalah keahlianku tau?" luhan berusaha memanas-manasi minseok

"akan jadi masalah tau, jadi sebaiknya kau diam saja luhan"

'kalau pembasmi itu benar-benar ada, maka seharusnya mereka juga dapat melihat hal-hal aneh itu kan?' minseok tampak berfikir kembali

.

.

.

"bibi aku berangkat" minseok membuka pintu dan menemukan shin bersaudara di luar halaman, minseok bergegas menutup pintu kembali dan berjongkok ke depan luhan yang saat ini berbentuk kucing "luhan, mereka ada diluar, bagaimana ini?"

"sudah, cuekin saja"

Huft~ minseok menghela nafasnya pasrah.

Minseok berjalan menuju sekolahnya dengan luhan disampingya, jaraknya sekitar 10 menit jika berjalan kaki dari rumah ke sekolah. Selain minseok banyak juga siswa-siswi lain yang akan berangkat.

"_minggir, minggir minseok-shi mau lewat_"

"_beri jalan_.. _beri jalan_…"

Meskipun dua shin bersaudara itu berteriak-triak tapi hanya minseok yang dapat mendengarnya

"YAA kalian…" ucap minseok pelan

"_menyingkirlah, minseok-shi mau lewat_" shin bersaudara tidak memperdulikan protesan minseok

"kalian berisik sekali!" minseok sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya

"baozi, mereka semua melihat kearahmu" luhan berbisik menyadarkan minseok, karena dari padangan orang lain saat ini minseok tengah marah-marah sendiri, setelah menyadari sekitarnya, minseok segera berlari menuju sekolahnya.

Sesampainya disekolah dan dua shin bersaudara masih mengikutinya

"_jadi ini sekolah ya_?"

"_sekolah, sekolah_"

"berisik"

Pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah olahraga, dan minseok sedang bermain sepakbola, biasanya jika minseok bermain sepakbola dia akan sangat senang tapi kali ini wajahnya ditekuk terus, ayolah saat ini saja shin bersaudara tengah meneriakkan namanya dan membuatnya tidak bisa fokus kepertandingan.

"minseok awas" triak baekhyun dari luar lapangan

DUUGG

"aah" minseok mengelus kepalanya yang terkena bola

Bahkan saat istirahat, shin bersaudara menulis nama minseok ditanah dengan batu yang disusun,minseok melihatnya dari koridor depan kelasnya yang terletak dilantai dua.

Minseok melihat siswa berkulit pucat beberapa meter didepannya, seperti memandang kearah shin bersaudara 'munginkah dia bisa melihat mereka?'

Siswa berkulit pucat itu meyadari kalau minseok memandangnya dan membalikan badannya kearah minseok, seketikan pandangan mereka bertemu dan siswa berkulit pucat itu tersenyum tipis dan dia segera pergi dari tempat itu. 'dia siapa?'

Pelajaran sudah selesai, minseok berjalan menuju rumahnya, namun sebelum sampai rumah dia melihat shin bersaudara

"_minseok-shi,kami menunggumu"_

" _ayo pulang bersama_"

"baiklah aku kan mendengarkan cerita kalian"

.

.

.

Sekarang minseok berada di tengah hutan bersama luhan yang berwujud manusia dan shin bersaudara

"jadi mereka seperti apa?"

"_mereka selalu menembakkan gelombang roh biru, jadi kami tidak bisa mendekat tapi dia berbau seperti manusia_"

"aku mengerti" minseok memeriksa sekeliling, namun tiba-tiba ada yang memengang kedua kakinya dan menariknya sampai terjatuh ketanah

"_manusia? Itu manusia_"

Tiba-tiba puluhan mahluk gaib berukuran kecil muncul dari berbagai arah dan menyerang bersamaan

"aaah" beberapa ada yang mencengkram kuat tangan minseok

"_kau datang untuk mengusir kami heh_?"

"ti-tidak.. luhan bantu aku" suara minseok terdengar lirih karena tertindih suara mahluk-mahluk itu

"_hei, kalian salah orang_" ucap shin bersaudara, sedang luhan tampak acuh

"mereka hanya mahluk kecil, kau harus belajar mengusir mereka" ucap luhan santai "jika kau tidak cepat maka mereka akan menghisap otakmu lewat hidung dan telinga" lanjut luhan

"YAAAA hentikan, itu pelecehan" minseok merasa daerah pribadinya disentuh salah satu mahluk itu

"_pelecehan? Apa itu?"_ tanya shin bersaudara

"kau tidak tau? Itu adalah tarian perut yang seksi hahha"

Minseok sudah tidak sabar lagi dan "HHAAAAAHHH~~"

Braaakk

Brukk

Braaakkk

Pletak

"YAA kenapa kau memukulku?" suara yang terakhir adalah suara minseok yang memukul kepala luhan

Pipi minseok merah menahan emosinya "aku kan minta tolong, kanapa kau diam saja, dasar serigala sadis"

Minseok berbalik kearah mahluk-mahluk yang mengeroyok minseok " baiklah siapa selanjutnya" mereka tampak ketakutan

'tunggu apa ini, aku bisa medengarnya' minseok berusaha mencari asal suara itu

"_itu dia, dia disini_"

"_cepat pergi_"

"minseok, pengangan" tiba-tiba luhan berubah ke wujud serigala dan membawa minseok dipunggungnya ke atas sebuah pohon. Minseok sempat melihat sinar terang berwarna biru yang datang dari arah barat, namun cahaya itu dengan cepat menghilang

"apa itu tadi?"

"salah satu kekuatan besar yang menembakan gelombang spiritual dan dapat melenyapkan mahluk gaib" luhan memandang sekeliling "sepertinya sudah aman, kita turun, kau berpeganganlah"

Minseok bingung dia harus berpegangan pada apa "tu-tunggu~" tanpa aba-aba luhan langsung meloncat kebawah, membuat minseok memeluk tubuh serigala luhan 'bulunya lembut'

Saat sampai dibawah minseok segera turun dari punggung luhan, dan luhan kembali kewujud manusia

"kau baik-baik saja kan baozi?" luhan memandang minseok dari atas sampai bawah memegang pelapa dan tangan minseok untuk mengeceknya

"a-aku baik-baik saja" minseok merasa tidak enak dipandangi seperti itu dan pipinya kembali bersemu

"wajahmu merah, kau yakin baik-baik saja?" luhan tampak bertambah khawatir

"tentu saja" minseok memalingkan wajahnya berusaha menghindari tatapan luhan "tunggu, dimana mereka?"

"mereka sepertinya lari ketakutan"

"untunglah"

"tempat ini sudah dibersihkan jadi mahluk rendahan tidak akan kesini"

"gelombang tadi berasal dari satu sisi, benarkan?"

"apa kau akan melakukannya baozi?"

"_minseok-shi, tolong lakukan sesuatu_" tiba-tiba shin bersaudara muncul dari semak-semak

"_kumonohon minseok-shi_"

Tiba-tiba luhan merasakan seseorang tengah mengawasi mereka, tapi saat luhan menoleh orang itu sudah kabur.

.

.

.

"Minseokie.."

Saat ini jam istirahat dan minseok sedang berdiri dikoridor depan kelasnya memandang keluar halaman.

"minseokie~"

"ah baekhyun, chanyeol, maaf aku tidak mendengar"

"kau terlihat sakit"

"ya, baekhyun benar, mukamu pucat"

"aah, aku tidak apa-apa, terima kasih sudah menghawatirkanku" minseok mencoba tersenyum untuk menyakinkan mereka

'tunggu perasaan ini' minseok segera melihat sekeliling mereka

Baekhyun dan chanyeol tampak bingung dengan kelakuan minseok

Minseok melihat seseorang sedang berjalan menjauh dan akan berbelok di ujung koridor "apa kalian mengenal orang itu?" minseok menunjuk orang itu

"ah itu kan yang tempo hari menanyakanmu" jelas baekhyun

"kau mengenalnya baek?" tanya chanyeol

"kalau tidak salah dia Oh Sehun dari kelas 11-1. Dia baru pindah di kuil dekat hutan"

"minseokie kau mau kemana?"

Minseok bergegas berlari mengejarnya namun dia sudah kehilangan jejaknya

'mungkinkah…oh sehun itu…"

TBC

* * *

><p>Maafkan aku~ seharusnya di hapter 1 tulisanya TBC tapi malah aku tulis END, ff ini aku buat chapter kok<p>

Makasih yang dah review

Genieaaa : sekarang dah aku lanjutin~

thedolphinduck : kamisama hajimemashita ? aku belum lihat anime itu, nanti aku coba download

haha maaf masih banyak typo, aku akan cek lagi~

twentae : tae~ makasih banget buat bantuannya /


	3. Chapter 3

title : buku persahabatan (xiuhan) chapter 3

disclaimer : member exo milik tuhan dan orang tua mereka

warning : BL (shounen-ai), typho, DLDR, OCC

sumarry : sebuah buku merubah kehidupan kim minseok, diadaptasi dari anime natsume yuujinchou

* * *

><p>happy reading~<p>

* * *

><p>"jadi?"<p>

"apa maksudmu baek?"

"kau dan sehun" ucap baekhyun

Minseok kembali kekelas saat tidak bisa mengejar sehun dan duo beagel itu mulai mengintrogasinya

"ah? Tidak ada apa-apa kok, kenal aja gak"

"ayolah, gak usah malu-malu, katakan pada kami" chanyeol menggoda minseok

Minseok menghela nafasnya "aku Cuma penasaran sama dia"

"yaaaa~ akhirnya kau mengakukan hahaha" chanyeol menepuk tangannya heboh

"tapi jika dilihat-lihat kau dan sehun itu sama" ucapan baeknyun menghentikan tawa chanyeol

Minseok memiringkan kepalanya "sama? Maksudmu?"

"selalu sendirian dan tiba-tiba gelisah, ah juga tatapan kalian seperti melihat sesuatu yang aneh"

.

.

.

'mungkin pembasmi itu oh sehun, kalau benar mungkin dia juga bisa melihat mereka. Jadi dia pasti memahami apa yang aku rasakan'

Sepulang sekolah minseok dan luhan yang berwujud manusia kembali ke hutan, tapi sejak pembersihan kemarin, tempat itu tampak sepi.

"_minseok-shi_" duo shin bersaudara keluar dari semak-semak dengan keadaan yang cukup mengenaskan dan dengan luka dibadan mereka

"kalian tidak apa-apa?" minseok tampak khawatir

"kalian masih hidup ya?" sindir luhan

Minseok mendeathglare luhan "aish..kasar sekali "

"_ya, selama kami beristirahat dan menyerap energi bumi_"

"apa yang terjadi?"

"_beberapa saat lalu pembasmi itu menembakan sinar biru dan kami terlambat menghindar_"

"ada yang datang" luhan merasakan sesuatu mendekat dan segera menarik minseok kebelakangnya

Brruuuusss~

Kabut asap berwarna putih memenuhi tempat itu dan sosok yang menyerupai kuda dan sangat besar perlahan-lahan tampak dari dalam kabut

"besar sekali. Apa itu?" minseok berbisik pada luhan

"tenang, aku akan melindungimu" luhan menatap tajam kearah mahluk itu

"_aku ingin bertemu dengan minseok-shi_" ucap mahluk yang tampak seperti kuda tp dengan badan yang sangat besar "apa _kau minseok-shi? Wajahmu mirip sohee dan kau memiliki buku persahabatan,kan? Kembalikan namaku_" mahluk itu mendekatkan wajahnya dan melihat kearah minseok

"maaf, bisakah lain kali, aku sedang sibuk" jawab minseok berusaha menutupi ketakutannya

"_sibuk_?"

"_benar, minseok-shi akan melenyapkan pembasmi itu_" ucap shin bersaudara

"kalian diamlah" triak minseok dan shin bersaudara tampak ketakutan

"baiklah, aku TaeMal akan membantu karena namaku ada dalam buku itu dank kau sudah menyelamatkan pengikutku" taeMal membuka tangannya dan menunjukan seekor katak yang dulu dibawa luhan

"ah katak itu"

"kau melakukan hal yang bagus baozi" luhan yang merasa keadaan sudah aman kembali menatap minsok dan mengelus kepala minseok

"singkirkan tanganmu, lagian kau kan yang membawa katak itu" minseok mempoutkan bibirnya sebal

"_minseok-shi hebat~ anda bisa memerintah TaeMal yang sangat hebat_! " shin bersaudara memanas-manasi minseok

"kalian tidak perlu menjilat begitu" minseok menatap malas kearah duo shin bersaudara

"_TaeMal-shi, manusia yang akan dilenyapkan minseok-shi ada dihutan ini, tolong kalahkan dia_" lanjut duo shin bersaudara

"aku tidak-"

Tanpa perintah Taemal segera melesat mencari manuasia lain yang berada dihutan itu

"gawat" minseok panik dan luhan merubah wududnya menjadi serigala dan mereka segera berlari mengejar TaeMal

'gawat, jika TaeMal menemukan pembasmi itu, dia bisa mati'

Minseok melihat bayangan seseorang beberapa meter didepannya 'jangan-jangan itu' tapi minseok panik melihat TAeMal sudah mendekati pembasmi dan mempercepat larinya kemudian langsung menubruknya, mereka berdua jatuh ketanah

"baozi, perintahkan dia, sebut namanya" luhan mengingatkan minseok, luhan berada didepn minseok dan bersiap jika TaeMal menyerang

"ah kau benar. TaeMal berhenti"

TaeMal yang dengan bergerak dengan cepat itu tiba-tiba berhenti dan jatuh ketanah satu meter dari tempat luhan

"hosh..hosh…"

"selama namanya ada dibuku itu, kau bisa mengontrolnya" luhan menjelaskan pada minseok

Minseok melihat kearah luhan yang berbentuk serigala "ah aku lupa"

"ada apa?" minseok medengar orang itu berbicara dan segera melihat kearahnya 'bukan sehun'

"_minseok-shi, itu pembasminya cepat kalahkan dia_" duo shin bersaudara tiba-tiba muncul "_kalahkan..kalahkan_"

Minseok melihat kearah duo shin bersaudara " tunggu, apa benar dia orangnya?"

"_dari baunya tidak salah lagi_"

"begitu ya"

"hei, kenapa kau bicara sendiri?"

Krik..krik..krik…

"hahahaha dia sepertinya tidak bisa melihat kita" luhan yang pertama sadar dengan situasi ini

Wujud asli luhan adalah serigala putih dan hanya minseok yang dapat melihatnya, sedang wujud manusia dan kucing dapat dilihat oleh orang lain.

Minseok meliriknya tajam "hahahhaa" minseok tertawa berusaha menghilangkan kecanggungannya

"aku dan keluargaku baru pindah ke kuil dekat sini dan anakku sangat sensitif, dia mudah sakit dan aku dengar disekitar sini banyak mahluk gaib jadi aku berkeliling memurnikan tempat ini, untuk menenangkan mereka"

"_menenangkan? Apanya yang menenangkan.."_ shin bersaudara tampak menyedihkan "_dia kuat tapi kenapa tidak bisa melihat kita_?"

"sepertinya dia tidak terlahir dengan kekuatan jadi dia belajar dan melatihnya karena itu dia tidak bisa melihat kita" terang luhan yang masih dalam wujud serigala

"mahluk gaib disini tidak sejahat itu kok, tolong hentikan itu" ucap minseok dengan senyum ramahnya

"apa kau bisa melihat mereka?"

"i-itu…" minseok bingung apa dia harus bicara yang sebenarnya atau tidak

"tidak, kau tidak perlu menjawabnya" Orang itu tersenyum "kalau kau ingin mengobrol datanglah ketempat kami, mungkin kau juda bisa berteman dengan anakku"

"pendeta, siapa nama anda?"

"namaku Oh siwon, sepertinya aku harus pulang"

'Oh siwon? Jangan-jangan dia ayah dari Oh sehun?'

.

.

.

Suasana jam istirahat di depan koridor kelas minseok tampak sepi, minseok memperhatikan ke lantai satu dan melihat shin bersaudara tengah meneriakkan namanya "_minseok-shi terimakasih_"

Minseok akan kembali kekelasnya tapi dia melihat sehun tengah menatap kearah duo shin bersaudara, dan minseok menghampirinya "apa kau bisa melihatnya? Hal aneh dihalaman"

Sehun tampak kaget karena tidak mengetahui minseok disebelahnya "tidak, tapi aku sekilas melihat bayangan aneh"

Sehun kembali melihat kearah halaman "maaf aku mengatakan hal aneh, tapi aku dengar rumor kalau minseok-shi bisa melihat hal-hal aneh jadi aku ingin bertemu denganmu"

"panggil minseok saja dan kau Oh sehun kan? benar aku bisa melihat mereka" sehun tampak kaget

Minseok tersenyum "tapi ini rahasia,atau mungkin saja kita yang aneh"

Tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang diam-diam memperhatikan pembicaraan mereka

"suho, ngapain diam disini? Katanya mau bicara dengan minseok?" chanyeol menepuk bahu suho "tuh minseok, sepertinya dia sedang sama uh-siapa namanya? " chanyeol memasang tampang berfikirnya dan itu membuat wajahnya tampak aneh "Tunggu, apa kau menguping mereka ya? Kau cemburu ya?" goda chanyeol

"ah ti-tidak. Sudahlah aku pergi" suho mendatangi minseok dan sehun "minseok-ah.."

"iya" minseok melihat suho mendekat, "aku pergi dulu" ucap sehun

Suho melihat sehun pergi "apa aku mengganggu?"

"tidak, ada apa?"

"oh ya, nanti malam jangan lupa buat uji keberanian"

"apa aku harus ikut?"

"tentu saja, kami kekurangan orang jadi aku mengajakmu"

.

.

.

Pukul 6 sore minseok sudah berkumpul didepan gedung tua yang bersebelahan dengan gedung sekolahnya. Minseok melihat siswa kelasnya sudah berkumpul dan ada 2 satpam yang mengecek.

"minseokie~ kemarilah"

"iya" minseok menghampiri baekhyun dan chanyeol

"eh? Itu kucingmu ya?" chanyeol menunjuk kearah belakang minseok

"ah iya, ini yangie hehehe" minseok bingung melihat luhan mengikutinya

"dia lucu banget~" baekhyun menggoda luhan dengan ranting yang ditemukannya tapi luhan sama sekali tidak merespon "minseokie, kenapa kucing ini diam saja?"

"yangie memang agak aneh hehhe"

"semuanya berkumpul" seru suho, baehkyun dan chanyeol segera berkumpul bersama yang lain

Minseok berjongkok kearah yangie –luhan "kenapa kau disini?"

"ayolah, ini pasti menarik, jadi aku ikut lagi pula aku tidak ingin buku itu lepas dari padanganku" luhan melihat kearah tas kecil yang dibawa minseok

"tentu saja" minseok pun berjalan ketempat yang lain berkumpul 'haha minseok bodoh tentu saja luhan disini karena buku itu'

Luhan memperhatikan minseok dari jauh, luhan sudah mulai menyukai minseok tapi dia masih menyimpan perasaanya "sebenarnya aku tidak ingin kau terluka"

"kalian akan masuk berpasangan dan didalam kotak ini ada dua nomor yang sama, kalian yang mendapat nomor yang sama akan berpasangan" suho mulai menjelaskan peraturannya "dan disini kami tidak menyiapkan orang buat menakut-takuti jadi ini akan aman, diluar juga ada satpam yang akan berkeliling"

Beberapa saat kemudian semua siswa sudah mendapatkan pasangan uji keberanian

Chanyeol mengintip kertas yang dibuka minseok "nomor 9"

"Aku dapat nomor 1" chanyeol menunjukan kertasnya

"aaah minseokie, aku dapat nomor 9 juga" baekhyun melompat-lompat sambil menujukan kertasnya pada minseok

"jadi siapa yang punya nomor 1 lagi?" chanyeol melihat teman-teman yang lain

"aku" suho datang dan dengan tampang datar dimulai berbicara "kalian tau, ada cerita tentang gedung ini , dulu ada dewa keberuntungan berwujud remaja dan semua orang menyembahnya, tapi ada pedagang rakus mengurung dewa itu dan dia menjadi bertambah kaya tapi dewa remaja itu terus menangis dan mulai membeci manusia dan akhirnya dia berubah menjadi sosok jahat sehingga pedagang itu bangkrut dan tampat tinggalnya dijadikan bagunan ini" suho memandang teman-temanya dengan tatapan yang dibuat mengerikan "dan aku dengar dia masih berkeliaran didalam gedung ini"

"aaahhh~ hentikan aku tidak mau mendengarnya, aaaahhh aku tidak dengar~ tidak dengar~" baekhyun menutup telinganya dan berusaha membuat suara agar tidak bisa mendengarkan suho, sedang chanyeol berusaha agar tidak takut dengan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain

"kenapa kau memberitau kami?" minseok melihat kearah suho, "hanya ingin" suho tersenyum tipis dan berjalan kedepan kerumunan. minseok menglihat kearah yangie –luhan dan berbisik "apa ada sesuatu disini?"

"aku tidak tau, kalau ada dia pasti kuat sampai aku tidak merasaan kehadirannya" terang yangie –luhan "aku akan mengecek sekeliling" yangie -luhan mulai berkeliling

"baiklah kita masuk sesuai dengan nomor urut, jadi aku dan chanyeol akan masuk terlebih dahulu" suho menarik chanyeol yang tampak tidak ingin masuk

Selang beberapa menit kini giliran minseok dan baekhyun,

Baekhyun tanpa sadar memeluk lengan minseok, "apa kau takut baek?"

"ti-tidak, aku Cuma tidak ingin kau tersesat dan kalau aku bertemu hantu, mereka akan aku hajar seperti ini, ini dan ini" baekhyun menunjukkan gerakan hapkindonya , minseok sweetdrop mendengar penjelasan baekhyun 'sepertinya tadi dia gemetaran'

"baiklah sekarang giliran kita"

"kau jalan didepan, aku akan melindungimu dari belakang" ucap baekhyun

lantai satu tampak sepi, gelap dan menakutkan, hanya beberapa cahaya dari lampu yang agak redup dan itu hanya dibeberapa bagian

"kkaebsongg~ aaah apa itu" baekhyun menggenggam lengan minseok,

"itu bayangan kita"

"ah benarkah" baekhyun bernafas lega

Braaaakkkk

"aaahhh kumohon..kumohon…" minseok berusaha tidak memperdulikan triakan baekhyun

"baek kau berisik"

"ah maafkan aku, aku tidak akan berteriak" tapi dua menit kemudian "ehm~ ehm~" dengungan tidak jelas keluar dari mulut baekhyun

"baek"

"ehm~ ehm~"

"BAEKIE~"

"ah minseokie, ada apa?" ucap baekhyun dengan tampang polosnya

"bisakah kau tidak berguman seperti itu"

"baik-baik aku tidak akan melakukan itu hahaha" tapi tiga menit kemudian

"aaaahhh minseokie, ada yang menyentuh kakiku" baekhyun menutup matanya tidak berani melihat kekakinya "aaahhh….a-apa itu"

"baek..BAEKIE buka matamu, itu hanya tali"

"hahaha benar" baekhyun tertawa canggung,

minseok dan baekhyun melanjutkan ke lantai dua,

"jadi kita kerah mana?" mereka berhenti didipan anak tangga dan kini ada dua koridor didepan mereka

"kanan saja" putus minseok

"minseokie, itu siapa?" baekhyun melihat siswi berdiri membelakangi mereka beberapa meter didepan, tiba-tiba siswa itu menoleh dan menerjang mereka berdua, "aaahhhhhhh…." minseok dan baekhyun yang kaget mundur kebelakang dan

Braaakk

Brukkk

Mereka menggelinding kebawah, "baek, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"si-siapa kau?" minseok milihat seseorang mengenakan pakaian hanbok berwana putih dan wajahnya ditutupi topeng

"_wajah itu, ah lupakan. Kalian tidak hanya mengotoriku tapi kalian merebut rumahku juga"_ suara terdengar sarat akan kemarahan "_manusia memang egois_"

Minseok tidak bisa bergerak dan sosok mendekati minseok, mengulurkan tangannya kearah wajah minseok, minseok menutup matanya 'aku tidak bisa bergerak'

"minseokie, kau tidak apa?" tiba-tiba suho datang dari arah belakang minseok,

sosok itu melihat suho mendekat "_cih_" dan segera menghilang

"tunggu" minseok melihat sosok itu pergi

"ada apa? Tidak ada siapa-siapa disitu" suho melihat sekeliling "dimana baekhyun, bukankan kau bersama dia?"

Minseok bingung harus bagaimana menjelasknya pada suho

"apa kau melihat chanyeol? Tiba-tiba dia menghilang dan teman-teman lain juga tidak tidak terlihat"

'apa mereka diculik oleh sosok itu?'

Suho menatap curiga pada "tadi kau bicara dengan siapa?" ucapan suho menghentikan lamunan minseok. "apa kau bisa melihat mereka, karena kadang kau bertingkah aneh"

Suho mendekati minseok "kau kaget padahal tidak ada apapun. Dan sering berbicara sendiri, jadi apa kau bisa melihat mereka?" ucapan suho semakin memojokan minseok

Minseok mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dari suho, wajahnya tampak panik

"jadi benar kan? aku akan merahasiakannya tapi kau harus menolongku, bagai- aaahhh" tiba-tiba suho jatuh dan pingsan. Minseok kaget melihat suho sudah jatuh di lantai

"ah~ aku kira mahluk gaib" luhan dengan tampang polosnya berdiri dibelakang suho dengan mengayunkan sebuah kayu

"ka-kau memukulnya? Bagaimana kalau dia mati" minseok menghampiri suho dan mengeceknya 'dia pingsan'

"aku kan gak mukul keras-keras"

Minseok melihat sekeliling dan mencoba membuka salah satu jendela "uuuhh tidak bisa terbuka, luhan bisakah kau mencari jalan keluar?"

"uuh..kepalaku sakit" minseok melihat suho sudah mulai sadar, dan mengedarkan pandangannya "minseokie, dia siapa?" suho menunjuk kearah luhan

"a-ah dia luhan, tetanggaku" luhan kecewa mendengar jawaban minseok, dia berharap minseok menganggapnya lebih

"benarkah? Lalu kenapa dia disini"

"i-itu..ah dia mencariku karena disuruh bibiku, benarkan luhan" minseok menatap luhan dengan tatapan bantu-aku-tolong

"benar, lebih baik aku cari jalan keluarnya" luhan pergi tanpa memerdulikan keberadaan suho

"dia orang yang dingin" minseok hanya tersenyum mendengar pendapat suho

.

Minseok dan suho berkeliling untuk mencari jalan keluar

"dulu waktu aku SMP, aku ikut uji keberanian di tempat ini, tapi saat aku pulang kerumah aku kehilangan cincin pemberian ibuku yang telah meninggal, aku memasang cincin itu pada kalung. adi aku kembali kesini untuk mencari" suho menghela nafasnya

Suho pov

"dimana cincin itu" aku setengah jam aku mencarinya dan hari semakin malam, "mungkin dilantai dua"

Aku berjalan menuju lantai dua dengan hanya lampu senter buat penerangan

"dimana ya?"

"sedang apa kau disini?" aku mendengar suara dari belakangku, aku memejamkan mataku

"jangan diam saja"

Aku menoleh ke arahnya, menatapnya dan berusaha tidak tampak takut "aku kehilangan sesuatu" aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena pencahayaanya sangat minim

"cepat temukan dan pergilah" orang itu masuk kedalam salah satu ruangan "baik"

Aku melanjutkan mencari cincin itu, sudah setengah jam tapi aku belum menemukannya dan aku mulai panik "bagaimana ini, cincin itu kan pemberian ibu"

"apa ini yang kau cari?" siswa itu tiba-tiba ada didepanku dan kulihat ditangannya ada sebuah cincin

"ah benar" aku mengambil cincin itu dari tangannya dan tidak sengaja aku menyentuh tangannya 'dingin'

"sekarang pergilah" siswa itu menjauh dariku

"siapa namamu?"

"lay"

Suho pov end

"sejak saat itu aku datang kegedung ini tapi dia tidak pernah muncul lagi, dan aku mendengar tentang dewa remaja itu, aku berfikir mungkin lay adalah dewa itu" suho menghentikan ucapanya dan memandang kearah minseok " aku ingin berterimakasih padanya, saat aku mendengar kalau gedung ini akan dirobohkan mungkin ini kesempatanku karena itu, jika kau bisa melihatnya tolong sampaikan padanya"

Suho menatap minseok yang masih terdiam "sepertinya aku salah, kau tidak bisa melihat mereka kan?"

Minseok menggangguk "iya" sampai saat ini hanya sehun yang mengetahui jika minseok mempunyai kekuatan. Mereka berdua berjalan kembali ketempat awal saat mereka berkumpul, berharap yang lain sudah berada disana

"loh, yang lain tidak ada" suho berjalan lebih dulu

Tiba-tiba minseok ditarik seseorang dan mulutnya dibekap "ehm…" minseok berusaha melepaskan diri

"diamlah baozi" minseok menghentikan gerakkannya dan melihat luhan

"semuanya ditangkap mahluk itu, namanya lay sepertinya namanya ada didalam buku itu" luhan menarik minseok kearah jendela "penghalangnya kuat tapi bisa kuatasi, jadi kita harus cepat keluar dari gedung ini"

Minseok melepaskan tangan luhan "tapi mereka masih disini, aku harus melakukan sesuatu"

Luhan manatapnya bingung "lupakan mereka, bukankah kau benci orang lain dan kau punya mimpi buruk karena mereka mengangapmu aneh"

"ya aku tau, tapi aku ingin melakukan sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan" minseok menatap luhan dengan penuh keyakinan

"huft~ baiklah kau memang keras kepala"

"minseokie, kau dimana?" suara suho mulai mendekat "kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa kalian berdua disini?"

"tadi luhan memanggilku kesini" minseok berusaha agar suho tidak curiga

Luhan merasakan sesuatu diatap gedung "baozi, dia ada di atas"

"ya"

"atap? Apa maksudnya?"

Minseok tampak berfikir untuk menjawab suho, "minseokie,Apa 'dia' itu lay?" suho pun langsung berlari menuju atas gedung

"suho, kau mau kemana?"

"tentu saja bertemu dengan lay, a-aku tidak tau tapi aku harus menemuinya. Aku yakin dia tidak jahat"

Kreeekk

Minseok melihat atap yang diatas suho akan menimpanya dan segera menerjang tubuh suho

Bruukkk

"suho, kau baik-baik saja?" suho tampak sedikit syok hampir saja dia tertimpa kayu-kayu itu

"iya"

"luhan, kau jaga suho, aku akan mengembalikan nama lay" minseok segera berlari menuju atap sekolah

Minseok membuka pintu yang menghubungkan atap gedung, siswa-siswi lain tergeletak dilantai dan dia melihat chanyeol dan baekhyun "kalian, bangunlah" tapi mereka tidak bergerak sedikitpun

"_kukira kau akan lari, malah kau yang datang sendiri kehadapanku_" didepan minseok terlihat lay yang mengenakan topeng

"tolong hentikan ini"

"_tidak akan, aku membenci mereka, mereka yang membuatku menjadi jahat_" ucapannya terdengar marah "_mereka mempermainkanku dan bahkan mengambil rumahku, aku ingin melihat orang tua mereka menangis_"

"ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu, kau seharusnya tau tapi kenapa kau tidak menemuinya" ucap minseok setenang mungkin

"_kau tidak akan mengerti. Kau keturunan sohee kan dank au punya buku persahabatan, seharusnya dengan mudah kau menyuruhku untuk menemuinya_"

"kalau begitu aku akan mengembalikan namamu sekarang"

"_aku sudah tidak butuh kebebasan, bakar saja nama yang sudah tercemar itu_" berangsur-angsur topeng lay menghilang, menampakkan wajah aslinya dann dia mendekat kearah minseok berusaha melukainya

Tiba-tiba ada cahaya yang sangat terang berasal dari tubuh luhan, membuat lay berhenti dan minseok memanfaatkan keadaan untuk mengmbalikan nama lay "lay-shi, aku kembalikan namamu, nama dari seseorang yang berbaik menolong hati seorang manusia" minseok meniup secarik kertas dan tinta-tinta itu berterbangan kearah lay

Sekelebat ingatan lay muncul dan minseok dapat melihatnya

Lay pov

"tolong keluarlah, hanya sekali ini saja"

Aku ingin cepat-cepat mengusirnya tapi hari demi hari dia tidak menyerah, dasar manusia aneh, aku ingin menemuinya dan menyentuhnya tapi aku hanya mahluk yang ternoda, jika aku menyentuhnya, apa dia akan ternoda?

Lay pov end

"terimakasih minseok-shi, aku akan pergi, aku sudah lelah dengan hal-hal ini" tubuh lay berangsur-angsur menghilang

"tunggu lay, suho bilang kau orang yang baik dan dia percaya itu. Kau tidak perlu percaya dengan orang lain, percayalah pada suho"

Brraaakk

Pintu yang mengarah ke atap gedung terbuka dan suho terlihat "minseokie, kau baik-naik saja?"

Mata suho tertuju pada seseorang dan suho tau kalau itu pasti lay, tapi lay mulai menghilang

Lay menatapnya dan tersenyum memperlihatkan dimple manisnya "terimakasih hanya kau dan sohee yang mempercaiku"

Mata suho melebar tak percaya dengan yang dilihatnya "lay…"

TBC

* * *

><p>yeeee~ akhirnya chapter 3 selesai~<p>

RnR please~


End file.
